This project encompasses the development of a picture archiving and communications system (PACS) to automate the storage and transmission of medical images at the Clinical Center. Although centered around the Diagnostic Radiology Department, the system is being designed with the long-term goal of serving other imaging-oriented departments, including Nuclear Medicine and Radiation Oncology.